Special Branch
Overview Special Branch Agents represent the elite of the Lincoln Academy; the best of the best. These Agents have generally been with the Academy for a period of years and demonstrated excellence in multiple disciplines. Conversely, there are also those who are members of Special Branch through no choice of their own, some of them becoming members due to severe disabling injury requiring them to be outfitted with Cybernetic Enhancements in order to remain active members of the Academy. Formed in late 2002, Special Branch is still few in numbers (approximately 1% - 3% of the total Academy), but the bulk of those who serve actively are the best at what they do. Many agents aspire to become members of the prestigious branch of the Academy, only to fall at the first hurdle. When one joins Special Branch, it is for life...and the life of a Special Agent is far from easy, contrary to popular belief among the rest of the Academy. Since its inception, Special Branch has provided personnel for all sorts of activities. Unfortunately, Special Branch have also collided with other factions of the Academy, generally in a detrimental manner to the other factions, meaning that Special Branch are distrusted and disliked by many due to the manner in which they operate. They are also the only Branch that deal with the personal security of their Head, Assistant Director Spectre, and the Director of Operations, Director Strife. On rare occasions, Special Branch personnel are placed in teams with agents of other branches. In these instances, the issue of distrust can arise and often be amplified due to the Special Agent's security clearance granting them, not only the unrestricted access to any agents complete personnel file, but also the authority to take command of the team if deemed necessary. Correct mode of address: Special Agent Branch Head: Assistant Director Spectre Special Branch on the other Branches: Field Branch "We all started there and, despite the propaganda, we have not forgotten our roots. Without the Field Agents, we would not be who we are. Remember that." - Special Agent Wildcard Medical Branch "Definitely not the people to get on the bad side of. They keep everyone in top form, physically and mentally, and should be respected." - Assistant Director Spectre Powers Training Branch "We won't forget 2004, nor will some of them. Keep a wary eye on them in case they try the same thing again." - Special Agent Factor Security Branch "You do your part, we'll do ours...just leave the top brass to us." - Special Agent Warp Technical Branch "Jeez! Do you guys *ever* come out of your labs? I mean, seriously, you guys need to get some air! Hang on a second though...nah, stay in there, you'd only get in my way!" - Special Agent Blade Weapons Branch "An interesting arrangement. You make and test the weapons, and we put them into use in the field. If it ain't broken, why fix it?" - Special Agent Maverick